musicfandomcom-20200222-history
One Step Beyond (album):Madness
One Step Beyond... is the 1979 debut album by the British ska-pop group Madness. It was ranked 90th in a 2005 survey held by British television's Channel 4 to determine the 100 greatest albums of all time. The album peaked at number two and remained in the UK Albums Chart for over a year. It was the first album produced by the team of Clive Langer andAlan Winstanley, who would go on to work with artists such as Elvis Costello and the Attractions, Morrissey, Dexys Midnight Runners and They Might Be Giants, as well as producing all but one of Madness' subsequent albums. The title track, released as a single, was originally written and recorded by the Jamaican ska musician Prince Buster. The spoken line, "Don't watch that, watch this" in the introduction is from another Prince Buster song, "The Scorcher". It was their second single after "The Prince" which was a tribute song to this musician. The song heard between the two last titles on the album's original track list is "Madness", a cover of the Prince Buster song. While it is not listed on the UK LP sleeve or label, it was appended to the US Sire LP release and later releases on CD. This recording is different from the version found as the B-side of the "The Prince" single. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/One_Step_Beyond...# hide *1 Track listing **1.1 2009 reissue – bonus disc *2 Singles *3 Chart performance **3.1 Original album **3.2 30th Anniversary Deluxe Edition **3.3 Singles *4 Personnel *5 References Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=One_Step_Beyond...&action=edit&section=1 edit #"One Step Beyond" – 2:18 (Campbell) #"My Girl" – 2:44 (Barson) #"Night Boat to Cairo" – 3:31 (Barson, McPherson) #"Believe Me" – 2:28 (Barson, Hasler) #"Land of Hope and Glory" – 2:57 (Foreman, Thompson) #"The Prince" – 3:18 (Thompson) #"Tarzan's Nuts" – 2:24 (Barson) #"In the Middle of the Night" – 3:01 (McPherson, Foreman) #"Bed & Breakfast Man" – 2:33 (Barson) #"Razor Blade Alley" – 2:42 (Thompson) #"Swan Lake" – 2:36 (Tchaikovsky arr. Barson) #"Rockin' in A♭" – 2:29 (Wurlitzer; Bazooka Joe cover) #"Mummy's Boy" – 2:23 (Bedford) #"Madness" – 2:38 (Campbell) #"Chipmunks Are Go!" – 0:51 (C. Smash, Brendan. Smyth) The 2009 reissue also includes the music videos for "The Prince", "One Step Beyond", "My Girl", "Night Boat to Cairo" and "Bed & Breakfast Man". The first four of these were also included on the version of One Step Beyond... issued as part of the box set The Lot. The bonus disc contains various B-sides as well as all three songs previously only released on the Work Rest and Play EP in April 1980. 2009 reissue – bonus dischttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=One_Step_Beyond...&action=edit&section=2 edit #"The Prince" – 2:31 (Thompson) (Peel session) #"Bed and Breakfast Man" – 3:24 (Barson) (John Peel|Peel session) #"Land of Hope and Glory" – 2:42 (Thompson/Foreman) (John Peel|Peel session) #"Stepping into Line" – 2:38 (Hasler/McPherson/Thompson) (John Peel|Peel session) #"One Step Beyond..." – 2:17 (Campbell) (7" Single version) #"My Girl" – 2:58 (Barson) (Demo version – Mike Barson vocal) #"Mistakes" – 2:52 (Hasler/Barson) (B-Side "One Step Beyond...") #"Un Paso Adelante" – 2:33 (Campbell) ("One Step Beyond..." Spanish version) #"Nutty Theme" – 2:10 (Thompson/McPherson) (B-Side "One Step Beyond..." 12") #"My Girl" (Ballad version) – 2:28 (Barson) (From Flexipop Magazine flexi disc) #"Stepping into Line" – 2:15 (Hasler/McPherson/Foreman) (B-Side "My Girl") #"Un Passo Avanti" – 2:22 (Campbell) ("One Step Beyond..." Italian version) #"Deceives the Eye" – 2:00 (Bedford/Foreman) (Work Rest and Play EP) #"The Young and The Old" – 2:04 (McPherson/Barson) (Work Rest and Play EP) #"Don't Quote Me on That" – 4:31 (Smyth/Barson/Foreman/McPherson/Bedford/Thompson/Woodgate) (Work Rest and Play EP) #"Razor Blade Alley" – 2:35 (Thompson) (Dance Craze live version) #"Night Boat To Cairo" – 3:12 (McPherson/Barson) (Dance Craze live version) #"One Step Beyond..." – 2:53 (Campbell) (Dance Craze live version) Singleshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=One_Step_Beyond...&action=edit&section=3 edit Singles and EP from the album: *"One Step Beyond" (single mix) / "Mistakes" plus "Nutty Theme" on the 12" single – October 1979 *"My Girl" / "Stepping Into Line" / plus "In The Rain" on the UK 12" single – December 1979 *''Work, Rest and Play'' EP: "Night Boat To Cairo" / "Deceives The Eye" / "The Young and The Old" / "Don't Quote Me On That" – March 1980 *"Tarzan's Nuts" / "Night Boat To Cairo" – Stiff 4338, The Netherlands, 1980 Chart performancehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=One_Step_Beyond...&action=edit&section=4 edit Original albumhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=One_Step_Beyond...&action=edit&section=5 edit 30th Anniversary Deluxe Editionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=One_Step_Beyond...&action=edit&section=6 edit Singleshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=One_Step_Beyond...&action=edit&section=7 edit Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=One_Step_Beyond...&action=edit&section=8 edit *Graham McPherson (Suggs) – lead vocals *Mike Barson (Monsieur Barso) – keyboards *Chris Foreman (Chrissy Boy) – guitars *Mark Bedford (Bedders) – bass *Lee "Kix" Thompson – saxophones, backing vocals, lead vocals on tracks 5 and 10 *Daniel Woodgate (Woody) – drums, percussion with: *Cathal Smyth (Chas Smash) – backing vocals, fancy footwork, lead vocals on tracks 1 and 15 NOTE: Smyth was not an official member of the band at the time or the album's recording or release. He would formally join Madness only a few weeks after One Step Beyond... was issued in October 1979. ;Additional personnel *John Hasler – minder Category:1979 albums